011215-MeouetDoir
GA: hey! meouet GA: met your kid kolena! shes nice! TC: Doir. Ah yes. So far she is quiṭe a ṭreaṭ. GA: yeah! she reminded me about how mature you are, and responsible, and uh GA: well now ive got a team to take care of, think you could give me a few pointers? TC: Learn their personality types. TC: Assess upcoming risks based on their intelligence versus impulsiveness. GA: eesh, theyre pretty impulsive GA: two of them are half me :/ TC: Rather than asserting authority, earn respect by - oh dear. GA: wait how do i earn their respect TC: making decisions that benefit the team. If the team doesn't understand in the short-term, explain during a safe time so they will. TC: If they still don't... well... Nothing can really be done to educate fools until they educate themselves. TC: Some people must learn the hard way. GA: okay!... got any tips on critical thinking and decision making? TC: I feel your offspring may be of that persuasion. GA: yeahhh GA: for some reason all of the kids really want to make deals with jack. GA: not just mine. like, even kolena. TC: Is that so... GA: think i talked her out of it, but damn, the speed at which people will propel themselves into deals with devils is astounding TC: Certainly, they can be warned against it. I'm sure I can get godOS to provide us with some footage of the demise of say... Jossik. Perhaps Tlaloc as well. TC: To show what happens to those who makes deals with Jack. TC: make* GA: ooh, you have contact with godos? ooooh, we can see how tlaloc died? GA: heheh, i bet he died in a real stupid way GA: rip in peace TC: I'll need the Oracle's permission. TC: In fact, I need to speak with her soon... TC: I have a package for her. GA: well, traumatizing the kids with videos of their alternate universe parents dying probably isnt needed *yet* GA: ooh, i heard about that GA: no mail guy any more? TC: This is something personal. GA: where is mail guy anyway GA: i liked him, he was funny TC: I believe the mail duties have been taken over by the Postal Princess in his absence. GA: maenam? TC: I am unsure. GA: yeah maenams pretty busy over here trying to hatemack me GA: smh i thought wed leave the romance to the kiddies now TC: I hear it can be a very satisfying quadrant. GA: human tho TC: Though I'm not sure your upbringing and genetic code will -yes. that's where I was going with that. GA: eh, it might happen GA: any ship with me has like a 50% chance of sailing GA: i mean remember that time it turns out i retroactively had a ship with jack? like damn TC: Of course. With a friend like Ryspor and his shipping skill, how could you not have success? GA: where is that guy anyway TC: He is with us. GA: yeah but everyone says he went off on some journey GA: after stealing something? wtf ryspor TC: This is also true. GA: its worryin cause jack is about and last time people went missing they died TC: It was very uncharacteristic of him. I want to say he was at least a bit more cautious than that. GA: nah GA: that sounds about like ryspor TC: To be honest, I've lost a bit of touch what with the seclusion of those last few years. GA: yeah, havent seen ya in a while! though maybe thats cause ive been a bit of a dick. sorry. TC: We're all still growing up. GA: tru TC: Ryspor especially. I hear the maturity level for the higher bloods takes a bit more time to reach. GA: eheheh TC: He'll return once he completes his task. GA: what a silly goose. im gonna have to chastise him so hard for breaking the law GA: hows your world so far? besides being really easy to steal from? TC: It makes me a little homesick. GA: oh? TC: Pellok and I were in a village that had the same feeling as this place. GA: ah TC: Still... TC: The kids won't really respect the locals. GA: thats a shame TC: Since the whole point is for them to learn and grow, I can't just give them the answer... TC: I'm a little upset they chose the frog breeding planet first. GA: im nodding sagely as we speak GA: hm, too tough for them? TC: Considering they've nearly killed the key once... yes. GA: jeez! GA: well, i suppose they say the best way to learn how to swim is to throw someone into the water GA: though that does sound like a lot of people would drown TC: I'm being a little subversive and allowing them to think they've messed up. GA: smart! then they'll be more careful in the future! GA: heheh, im gonna have to steal that trick TC: Well, perhaps. They may give up. TC: It's a fine line. GA: not really sure its possible to give up here TC: Sure you can. GA: im sure theyll learn! eventually. TC: Everyone can give up. GA: well, yeah, you *can* give up, but like, we've come so far already! GA: whos givin up now? losers, thats who! TC: We inch closer and closer to it every second without even realizing it. GA: ...also true. TC: In fact... TC: isn't our goal to give up? TC: We want to stop playing the game, don't we? GA: well, yeah, but not by giving up, by winning GA: i think GA: uh, what happens when we win? do we just die? TC: Your perspective is wrong. :) GA: is winning to give up? TC: Depends on how you win. GA: we win by uh... GA: creating a new universe? GA: and then in that universe, they play the game. which null said jack was really against for some reason. TC: Hm. TC: I wonder about that. GA: which was why he was trying to kill us? but jack might have just been pulling her leg, as he did later kill her. TC: Indeed, something to ponder. GA: him being back is probably the worst thing ever GA: any ideas on how? like. wtf. GA: or why? i can see the appeal of being alive again, but i though everyone had just accepted he was a changed man or whatever. GA: everyone but me, of course. i saw this coming. TC: Some fool probably developed a soft spot for him. Something about a tragic backstory and unfulfilled potential. GA: yeah thats usually how stuff happens around here TC: I wonder what Beau knows about it? TC: Certainly HE's got to know something. GA: if he knew he'd come straight to... unless he was the one who did it... TC: Weren't they trapped together? TC: I wonder if Beau can leave now, too... GA: but beau is... like, come on, he wouldnt GA: shit GA: it was totally fuckin beau wasnt it TC: HE's not our beau... GA: we appointed him as the overseer too GA: we've had the kids telling him everything GA: ...nah, beau definitely wouldnt let jack back alive just because of some silly empathy? TC: Don't you humans have that belief system where you forgive and forget? TC: And something about turning your mouth-pouches. GA: okay no GA: im not accepting that beau did this GA: you can confront him if you want, but i am tired of making people cry for stupid reasons. beau would *never* do that. TC: I don't need to confront anyone. GA: he knows how evil jack is, and he knows we would never forgive him for doing such a thing and getting the REST of us killed. TC: I'm not saying HE did or didn't. TC: It's just curious to note, is all. GA: what, are you saying i did? GA: damn, the evidence does point to me TC: Who else would have freed him? GA: previous lover, hacker, uh, just pointed out jack's not-too-evil motive GA: and if i did free him, jack could just steal my time and i wouldnt even know GA: wait shit TC: Oh, was it you? GA: i dUNNO MAN GA: YOURE FREAKIN ME OUT TC: Doir, I expected some growth in those 5 sweeps. GA: I THOUGHT I DID GROW TC: For shame. GA: FUCK TC: I have accepted my inevitable heroic death, however. TC: I won't blame you too much. GA: HOW DO I UNDO THIS TC: You may want to talk to Seriad about that. I think her team has the two new Time players on it. GA: nah, wait GA: im way too traumatized by jack and far too genre savvy to ever do such a thing TC: How will you ever be able to go back in time and stop yourself, though? TC: Perhaps ask Kate. GA: no wait it couldnt have been me GA: remember im shit at hacking GA: and i *did* grow! TC: Ah, you know who it could be? GA: who? TC: I wonder if Sami was behind it? After all, I think she'd like to get revenge on him truthfully for killing her Beau. GA: okay no i think shes more emotionally stable than that TC: What are you thinking, then? GA: are you just messing with me to see who ill believe did it? TC: We are trading real theories here, Doir. TC: You've been in my undergarments, albiet for devious reasons with another human. I think there is a certain level of intimacy we can share. GA: im really not sure if youre joking here GA: people dont... 'intimacy' with me TC: That syntax was horrid. GA: yeah i know GA: i actually was at the top of my class in english GA: i just choose not to use it GA: with great power comes great responsibility TC: Which you shirk, like the chores one's lusus assigns. TC: Ah. I should probably go. GA: pfft i did all my chores GA: okay! see ya later alligator!